noragamifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yato
(prawdziwe imię) Yatogami Yatuś (Kofuku) Tooya-sensei Dresiarz (Yukine) (Niebiosa) |Rasa=Bóg |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Wiek=1000+ |Zajęcie=Bóg Wojny (główna) Bóg Deprawacji Bóg Fortuny (samozwańczy) |Relacje="Ojciec" Nora (Przybrana Siostra) |Manga=Rozdział 1 |Anime=Odcinek 1 |Japoński=Hiroshi Kamiya |Angielski=Jason Liebrecht |Status = Żyje}} to główny bohater serii Noragami, będący już od dawna nie czczonym przez ludzi. Wygląd Yato to bóg wyglądający jak młody mężczyzna średniego wzrostu o czarnych włosach z fioletowo-granatowym odcieniem, które sięgają jego szyi i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w bluzę i spodnie dresowe, białą koszulkę i bandanę/szmatkę na szyi. Nosi także parę brązowych butów do kolan wyglądających jak kozaki. W swojej wyobraźni, nosi czerwoną pelerynę i złotą koronę, i jest często ukazywany z różowym wachlarzem. W przeszłości Yato nosił ciemne kimono i wiązał włosy w krótki kucyk. Osobowość Yato jest bardzo zabawny, czasem wręcz głupkowaty co zdaniem wielu fanów serii jest tylko przykrywką jego prawdziwego "ja". Chłopak w przeszłości wiele przeszedł i zwyczajnie nie wie, jak ma się zachowywać. Robi głupie i dziecinne rzeczy jak kupowanie talizmanów szczęścia. Kofuku w tomie 7 mangi, ujawniła Hiyori fakt, iż Yato ma takie oczy, które posiadają tylko ci, którzy długo walczyli z samotnością. Bywa bardzo zdeterminowany, by stać się bardziej popularnym bogiem. Wszędzie umieszcza swój numer telefonu komórkowego lub wykonuje rozmaite prace, które najczęściej polegają na np. czyszczeniu toalet, czy opieki nad dzieckiem. Są jednak chwile kiedy Yato staje się poważny i naprawdę niebezpieczny. Kiedy spotyka się z Norą, potrafi być tajemniczy i stanowczy. Kofuku mówi, że poznała Yato ze strasznych plotek, które opowiadały, że chłopak zabijał boskie oręża a nawet ludzi. Według Daikoku, było to dawno temu, gdzie panowała reguła "zabij lub zostań zabitym'', co niestety nie jest prawdą. Yato zmuszany był do podejmowania się takich prac przez swojego "ojca". Bał się go. Do tej pory nie wiadomo w jaki sposób uciekł od ojca i się usamodzielnił. Wiemy jednak, iż co jakiś czas Yato znika, za czym stoi nie kto inny jak Fujisaki, który chce aby chłopak tyrał dla niego z Norą. Yato odpowiada na modlitwy ludzi i domaga się zapłaty symbolicznych 5 jenów, kwoty, która jest tradycyjnie umieszczana w świątyni przed modlitwą. Yato ma słabą motywację do pomocy ludziom, którzy chcą popełnić samobójstwo. Uważa, że skoro pragną umrzeć i stracić swoje cenne życie, to niech to zrobią. Wszystko przez to, że jako bóg bez wyznawców, ma małe szanse na długie istnienie i reinkarnacje. Mimo, że jego ojciec jest jego "linią czasu" chłopak obawia się tego, że któregoś dnia zostanie całkiem zapomniany i zniknie. Bóg często oddaje się fantazjom o sobie. W swoich wizjach jest szanowanym bogiem, z dużo większą ilością zwolenników niż jakikolwiek inny bóg i wieloma kobietami z jego sanktuarium. Z czasem zaczyna śnić też o Hiyori, będącej jego bóstwem. Pomimo jego częstego idiotyzmu, Yato jako Bóg jest postrzegany jako bardzo mądry i bardzo poważnie podchodzi do sytuacji, gdy ona tego wymaga. Wykazano, że w przeszłości, kiedy był znany jako Bóg Klęski (Magatsukami), wydawał się być dużo bardziej poważny, bezlitosny i okrutny. Według Rabō był wtedy znacznie silniejszy. W rozdziale 40, "ojciec" ujawnił, że Yato jest "Bogiem Deprawacji", co oznacza, że Yato umie tylko kraść i nic nie dawać. Ludzie wokół niego będą strasznie cierpieć. Największym marzeniem Yato jest pewnego dnia mieć co najmniej 1,2 miliarda wyznawców zbudować swoją wielką świątynie. Relacje Hiyori Iki Po raz pierwszy, Yato widzi Hiyori na ulicy, kiedy ich oczy się spotykają. Chłopak wykonywał swoje zlecenie, które polegało na odnalezieniu kota o imieniu "Hrabia". Zauważając go przebiegającego przez ulicę, Yato ruszył się za nim w pogoń. Nie zauważył jednak nadjeżdżającego w jego stronę autobusu. Niewiedząca jeszcze, iż Yato jest Bogiem Hiyori, rzuciła się mu na pomoc, przez co sama została poszkodowana. Jej dusza zaczęła opuszczać jej ciało, co strasznie dziewczynie na początku przeszkadzało i marzyła o tym, by powrócić do normalności. Poprosiła więc poznanego wcześniej Yato o pomoc, który zgodził się spełnić jej prośbę. Tak złączyły się ich losy. Więź Yato i Hiyori rośnie w siłę przez całą serię. Na samym początku, Hiyori uganiała się za nim, prosząc go, by jak najszybciej wykonał jej zlecenie. Chłopak uważał ją za upierdliwą i nie odbierał od niej telefonów. Z czasem jednak, kiedy Hiyori uratowała Yato po raz kolejny, zdał sobie sprawę, że bez niej już dawno by nie żył. Kiedy Hiyori zaczęła codziennie pojawiać się w domu Kofuku i Daikoku by uczyć Yukine, dwójka coraz bardziej zaczęła się do siebie zbliżać. Pojawiły się pierwsze zakłopotania i rumieńce. Dziewczyna staje się dla Yato bardzo ważna. Hiyori składa mu obietnicę, mówiącą o tym, że nigdy nie ma zamiaru o nim zapomnieć. Po jakimś czasie, Yato zdaje sobie sprawę, ile Hiyori dla niego zrobiła. Chce na poważnie zająć się jej zleceniem. Dotychczas tego nie robił, ponieważ nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak się tym zająć. Prosi o pomoc Tenjina, który doradza mu, by ten przeciął z nią swoje więzi. Bóg uważa, że przez silny związek z dalekim brzegiem, oddala się od swoich żywych przyjaciół i rodziny. Twierdzi, iż to pomoże jej duszy przestać wychodzić z jej ciała. Yato jest temu jednak przeciwny i nie chce stracić więzi z dziewczyną. Kiedy Hiyori zostaje porwana, Yato uznaje, iż to Bishamon stoi za jej porwaniem. Chłopak gotowy jest popełnić bogobójstwo. Troszczy się o dziewczynę i nie chce, by tej stała się krzywda. Bóg nie ma jednak własnej świątyni i nie ma jak sam dostać się na Takamagaharę. Zwraca się o pomoc do Bóstwa Mądrości, Tenjina, który zgadza się wysłać go do rezydencji Bishamon pod warunkiem, że gdy wrócą cali i zdrowi, Yato przetnie swoje więzi z Hiyori. Chłopak zgadza się na warunek chcąc, by Hiyori była bezpieczna. Gdy grupa wraca, Yato postanawia dokonać prośby Tenjina. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, Hiyori odmawia przecięcia ich więzi, krzycząc, iż chce już zawsze być z Yato i nie jest gotowa by stracić go tak wcześnie. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział chłopakowi czegoś takiego. Słowa Hiyori bardzo go wzruszyły. Od tamtego czasu, Yato zaczyna wydzwaniać do Hiyori codziennie. Chce przepłynąć się z nią Gondolą w Wenecji, wyprawić skromne wesele tylko dla przyjaciół i rodziny oraz być z nią cały czas. Dziewczyna ma dość zachowania chłopaka przez co blokuje jego numer. Kofuku mówi Hiyori, że jest "pierwszą" Yatusia. ( Najprawdopodobniej miłością, co później jest potwierdzone.) Widząc zdziwienie Hiyori, bóstwo biedy zmienia temat. Prosi Hiyori, aby ta nie gniewała się na Yato za jego zachowanie. Mówi jej, że Yato nie wie jak postępować ze stałymi wyznawcami. Kofuku mówi też Hiyori, że chłopak na prawdę wziął sobie jej wcześniejsze słowa do serca. Yato i Hiyori spotykają się ponownie pod drzewem wiśni podczas pikniku na cześć Suzuhy, na który zostaje zaproszona Bishamon z całym klanem -Ha. Sprawy jednak nie toczą się tak jak miały. Hiyori liczyła na to, iż dwójka Bogów wreszcie zakopie topór wojenny, jednak oni dalej wykłócali się o wszystko. Podczas kłótni, kiedy byli już pod dużym wpływem alkoholu, Yato położył swoją rękę na ustach boga wojny i pocałował ją. Wszyscy obecni na pikniku są zdziwieni zachowaniem chłopaka. Chwilę później, widzimy, że Hiyori jest zła i zazdrosna. Hiyori dowiedziała się, że Yato pragnie swojej własnej świątyni jak niczego innego. Postanawia mu ją zrobić, przy czym kaleczy swoje palce. Kiedy podarowała mu ręcznie robioną świątynię należącą tylko do niego, chłopak wybucha płaczem. Wieczorem upija się na tyle, że nie da rady sam wyjść po schodach. Yato pod wpływem alkoholu wyznaje, że pragnie uczynić Hiyori najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Po jakimś czasie, od tamtych wydarzeń, Yato znika. Przyczyną jego nagłego "wyparowania" jest jego "Ojciec" i Nora. W czasie jego nieobecności, Hiyori martwi się o niego i pyta swoich przyjaciół z dalekiego brzegu, czy mają już jakieś informacje o Yato. Tenjin radzi dziewczynie, by ta zajęła się swoją młodością, zakochała się a nie uganiała się za bogiem takim jak Yato. Hiyori postanawia posłuchać rady bóstwa mądrości i zrobić użytek ze swojej młodości. Częściej spotyka się z przyjaciółkami, które pewnego dnia namawiają ją, by wzięła udział w potrójnej randce z chłopakami z trzeciej klasy, na co Hiyori się zgadza. Podczas wycieczki do Capibaralandu, Hiyori zaczyna coraz bardziej zapominać o Yato. Czuje jakąś pustkę i kłucie w sercu. Nie wie dla kogo chce kupić pamiątki. Nie wie z kim chciała zrobić sobie mnóstwo zdjęć. Nie wie z kim chciała przyjść do parku rozrywki. Zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy ta osoba na prawdę istnieje.. Czy może to tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni? Jedyną rzeczą jaką wie, jest to, że już zawsze chciała być przy nim. Przez te wszystkie myśli, dziewczyna zaczyna płakać. Zauważa to stojący obok niej Kouto który od samego początku zainteresowany był dziewczyną. Chłopak chwyta ją za dłoń i całuje. ( Co okazuje się być potem podstępem do tego, by szybciej zapomniała o Yato.) W momencie gdy Fujisaki chwytał ją za rękę, Hiyori wyobraziła sobie, że to Yato trzyma ją za dłoń. Można przez to uznać, iż dziewczyna od samego początku chciała przeżyć swój pierwszy pocałunek z nikim innym niż z Yato. Po tym, co zaszło między Fujisakim a nią, Hiyori zaczyna unikać Kouto a łzy pojawiają się w jej oczach na samo wspomnienie tego, co się wydarzyło. Wiadome jest, że Yato darzy Hiyori uczuciem. W mandze chłopak oświadczał się dziewczynie dwa razy. Żadna z prób nie zakończyła się jednak sukcesem. Na święta, Yato uszył Hiyori nawet suknie ślubną. Kiedy znajdował się w Krainie Ciemności, jedyną rzeczą o której myślał było to, czy Hiyori już o nim zapomniała. Marzył o tym, by jak najszybciej do niej wrócić. Postanowił spełnić swoje wcześniejsze postanowienie i stać się kimś kto może uczynić ją szczęśliwą. W rozdziale 58 pokazane jest, że Yato i Hiyori są potwierdzonymi bratnimi duszami, które łączy czerwona nić przeznaczenia. Yukine Po raz pierwszy widzimy Yukine, gdy jest mu zimno i stał się orężem Yato. Nie wydaje się cieszyć z tego powodu. Yukine powoduje problemy dla Yato, jest wredny i chłodny. Bóg wojny nie chce się pozbyć Yukine. W końcu Daikoku czyni kroki w celu ukarania Yukine. Po tym, Yukine staje się mniej zimniejszy w stosunku do Yato, pokazując mu więcej lojalności i opieki dla swojego mistrza, jednak są nadal małe walki z powodu jakiegoś nieporozumienia, które obejmują Norę. Yukine poświęca się, aby Yato stał się popularnym Bogiem Wojny. Chłopak jest gotowy zaryzykować zniknięcie swojego imienia nadanego przez Yato, dlatego gdy Yato był bliski śmierci w starciu z Bishamon, Yukine obronił go, pokazując swoją lojalność. Ojciec Ojciec jest tym, który zrodził Yato ze swojego życzenia. Często kazał mu i Norze zabijać ludzi. Yato był szczęśliwy, ponieważ Ojciec chwalił go za jego czyny. W oczach Kouto, Yato jest tylko narzędziem i nie dba o jego uczucia. Kouto cały czas wierzył w Yato, ponieważ jeśli wyznawcy zapomną o bogu, to ten umiera. Ojciec jest jedynym człowiekiem, który był w stanie zapamiętać Yato przez kilka lat. Lubi drażnić go. Daje Yato zadania do wykonania, które wiążą się z masowymi morderstwami, powodując, że Yato znika na długie okresy czasu. Nie dba o uczucia Boga Wojny i próbuje zerwać jego relacje z innymi ludźmi. Yato chce być wolny od kontroli Ojca, ale obawia się, że gdy zabije Kouto, to on sam przestanie istnieć. Yato nienawidzi Ojca za to, że używa go do zabijania ludzi, ale nie ma wyboru, gdyż nie chce stracić swojego "koła ratunkowego". Nora Yato jest jednym z wielu bogów, których boskim orężem jest Nora, wzywając ją w razie konieczności. Mają też tego samego "Ojca", któremu Yato służył dawno temu. Wyjawiono, że to właśnie przez Yato stała się Bezpańską. W mandze pokazane zostało, że Nora i Yato, jako jeszcze dzieci byli ze sobą blisko. Yato używał Nory, do wielokrotnych morderstw, ale i też do wybicia całego klanu "Ma" bogini wojny Bishamonten. Bishamonten Bishamonten nienawidzi Yato, bo myślała, że to on zabił jej oręża. Żywi do niego głęboką urazę i nienawiść, które sprawią, że chce zabić Yato. Ścigała go dziesiątki lat, tylko po to, by zakończyć wszystko. W swoich działaniach jest lekkomyślna. Wkrótce jednak odkrywa, że jej przyczyną nienawiści do Yato jest to, że taki jak on - nieznany Bóg uratował jej życie dwa razy i czuje się winna, ponieważ nie była w stanie uratować swoich dwóch klanów oręży. Kofuku Z początku widać, że Kofuku jest dziewczyną Yato, jednak Bóg wojny nie ma poważnych spraw wobec niej. Wydaje się, że łączy ich głęboka przyjaźń i zaufanie, które było już od dłuższego czasu. Yato ma duże zaufanie do Kofuku czego dowodem jest, gdy powiedział Hiyori, że gdyby jemu coś się stało to ma przyjść do Kofuku. Daikoku Daikoku jest trochę szorstki dla Yato, kiedy to on prosi o pomoc Kofuku i wpada do ich domu. Nie chce, by on zbliżał się do jego pani. Jest bardzo nerwowy, jeżeli chodzi o Kofuku. Daikoku uczestniczył w ceremonii oczyszczania Yukine. Nie wahał się. Chciał, by ceremonia się odbyła. W rozdziale 42, oręż Kofuku twierdził, że był też inny oręż "Daigo", który pochodził od Daikoku, aby go uszczęśliwić; jednak nie mógł znieść prawdy o tym, bo był jego synem. Skończyło się na tym, że Kofuku zwolniła Daigo. Słysząc pogłoski od Kazumy, zbliżył się do Boga i poprosił go o zerwanie więzi między nim, a jego wspomnieniami z Daigo. Sakura Sakura była pierwszą świętą bronią Yato. Po raz pierwszy spotkali pod wiśniowym drzewem. Sakura zapytała, czy może być jego bronią. Ich krótka współpraca była szczęśliwa i zmieniła życie Yato. Wszystko skończyło się nagle, gdy Sakura przemieniła się w ayakashi. Pokazała młodemu Yato inną drogę życia, niż tą podaną przez jego Ojca. Kazuma Kazuma widzi w Yato swego dobroczyńcę, gdyż on uratował klan "Ma", aby zapobiec zanieczyszczeniu Bishamonten. Pomógł oczyścić Yukine. Obaj wydają się dogadywać, jak przyjaciele. Kazuma czasami wyśmiewa Yato, jak pokazano, gdy twierdził, że da mu fajny nowy telefon, ale w rzeczywistości dał mu gołębia. Mayu Tomone jest poprzednią świętą bronią Yato, przed Yukine. Często narzeka na Yato i wierzy, że jej obecny mistrz jest o wiele lepszy. Jednak pomaga Yato na kążdy sposób, gdyż martwi się o niego. Tenjin Tenjin jest bogiem nauki, a Yato to bóg ubogi, bezdomny i bez świątyni, czasami śpi w sanktuariach Tenjin'a. Tenjin lubi drażnić Yato i jego sposób życia, często chwalił się, ile pieniędzy i czcicieli ma w porównaniu do Yato. Pomógł Yato kilka razy, najbardziej znaczący przypadek jest taki, gdy wysłał go do nieba, aby ratować Hiyori, pomimo kłopotów. Ebisu Ebisu jest jednym z siedmiu bogów szczęścia. Spotykają się, gdy Ebisu poprosił Yato, aby sprzedał mu Yukine, ponieważ był zainteresowany nim jak był błogosławioną świętą bronią. Później spotkali się w podziemiach, z których Yato z rozkazu Ojca miał wydostać boga szczęścia. Yato na początku był podejrzliwy co do niego, ale ostatecznie postanowił zaoszczędzić Ebisu. Niestety, mimo tego, iż Yato udało się ocalić Ebisu ze szponów Izanami, niebiosa zabiły go poprzez "karę boską". Chociaż ich wspólny czas był krótki, Ebisu w poprzednim wcieleniu miał wpływ na Yato, ponieważ był przekonany, że bóg wojny może zmienić i przynieść szczęście innym. Po jego reinkarnacji, Yato ma pewne obawy. Jednak później bierze Ebisu do Olive Ken, restauracji gdzie poprzedni Ebisu przychodził. Bóg nieszczęścia chwali jego poprzednika oraz przeprasza Ebisu za swoje czyny. Obaj pozostają blisko siebie podczas całej serii, często spotykają się ze sobą, jak w rozdziale 52 i 58. Chętnie widzą się nawzajem. Pomimo młodego wieku Ebisu, Yato zwierza się również z niektórych jego niepewności co do Ebisu, który z kolei daje mu rady. Takemikazuchi Takemikazuchi był tym, który zamordował Ebisu. Yato nie jest szczęśliwy, kiedy ma się z nim zobaczyć. Takemikazuchi jest zazdrosny, że Yato ma błogosławiony boski oręż, a on nie. Takemi pragnie Błogosławionej Regalii, która będzie podzielać miłość do bitew i mieć brak poszanowania dla ludzkiego życia. Takemikazuchi jest wrogiem Yato. Kiun Yato nie lubi Kiun'a, bo zamordował Ebisu. Stało się to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste, gdy w rozdziale 57 Kiun przychodzi zapytać, czy Yato jest po stronie boskiej. Yato uważa, że ze względu na to, co zrobili Ebisu, i pomimo, iż chce być bogiem otwarcie mówi, jak bardzo nie lubi nieba, i będzie buntować się przeciwko niemu. Kiun mówi mu, że jeśli odrzuca status boga to zostanie usunięty, a jego sanktuarium zabrane. Yato szybko zmienia zdanie, ku irytacji Yukine i Hiyori. Moce i umiejętności Pozostałość (Zan): Używając swojego boskiego oręża, Yato jest w stanie wykorzystać tę zdolność do egzorcyzmu i zniszczenia zjaw. Ta umiejętność jest pokazana po raz pierwszy, gdy Yato wykorzystuje Tomone, by pozbyć się ayakashi poza szkołą Mutsumi. Teleportacja: Zdolność ta jest używana przez Yato, aby szybciej dostać się z jednej pracy do drugiej. Użył jej również, by dotrzeć szybciej do Hiyori, kiedy do niego zadzwoniła. Dwa znaczące przykłady tej mocy są wtedy, kiedy dziewczyna wyraża swoje wątpliwości co do jego boskości i kiedy twierdzi, że znalazł się oręż. Odprawa (Zetsu): Yato, z wykorzystaniem boskiego oręża, ma zdolność do zerwania więzi z ludźmi, a nawet bogów lub wymazanie poszczególnych wspomnień. Dał do zrozumienia, że specjalizuje się w tej umiejętności. Znane Boskie Oręża Ciekawostki *Ujawniono, że jego prawdziwe imię to . Zawiera ono znaki kanji i . Sakura źle odczytała 卜 jako katakane , która wygląda identycznie tworząc przydomek Yato. *Jego dokładny wiek jest nieznany, jednakże historyczne odniesienia we wspomnieniach pochodzą z ery Heian, co sprawia, że Yato ma co najmniej 1000 lat. * Wyrażenia i wizerunek Yato często są naśladowane z kotem. Polega to na tym, że jest bezpańskim Bogiem, podobnie jak bezpański kot, co wyjaśnia tytuł "Noragami" (Nora = bezpański, Gami = Bóg). To wspiera cały motyw kota w serii. * Zarówno Tomone/Mayu i Yukine skarżyli się, że Yato ma spocone ręce. *Yato lubi zajmować się ogrodem, ale wie o tym tylko Kofuku, gdyż on uważa, że bogowi wojny nie przystoi grzebać w grządkach z kwiatami. *Yato ładnie śpiewa lecz jeśli chodzi o taniec to kiepsko mu idzie. * Jego piosenką jest "Tsukiyo no Fune". * W odcinku 12, ukazał talent artysty. Wydaje się to być prawdą w mandze, zwłaszcza, że sprzedał doujinshi w przeszłości i został ukazany rysując dość dokładny obraz Hiyori w rozdziale 53, aczkolwiek miała skrzydła i była naga. *W przedstawieniu scenicznym rolę Yato odgrywa Hiroki Suzuki. en:Yato Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Żyje